A vampires bite
by Test subject 12
Summary: The world is ruled by vampires, and every year they choose mates. This time young Christopher Redfield is chosen by the vampire prince Albert Wesker. What hell will he go through, find out in this saga of love, death and horror. This Is A vampires bite! ocness, Au, and tones of sexual scenes later on!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything belongs to Capcom, Enjoy!

The rotten stench of fresh blood intoxicated the cool December air, the moons light illuminated the cold hard ground and casts an Eire gaze upon the dark yet enchanting forest. The lone howls of several wolfs rang through the midnight sky and pierced my eardrums. The wind spread a slight shiver up my spine and I covered my chest and began to softly rub my long and pale arms. My mind was wandering, wandering back to when this forest used to be lite and filled with laughter and young children running through the long and narrow dirt path. But when the vampires arrived ,in these very woods, the people stopped coming and this place was forever alone. Parents would keep their young lings inside and lock their doors. Children stopped playing at the parks, and people stopped swimming in the creek. A gigantic burst of wind shook the leaves off several tree's and they fell around me, scattering from their once was home. I felt a cool breeze travel up my body and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I closed my eyes and grasped my shoulders for dear life. Now I was the only person to venture into these treacherous woods. They say that the vampires hunt at night in these woods. Everyone knows that though since the vampires rule this world now, there the rulers, and the government.

I looked around one last time before I turned around and left. My bare feet break twigs in half as I walk down the dirt path, my dark brown hair blows through the air. The full moon is my only light source as I treaked through the dark woods. Finally I reach the small gate which keeps our sector seperated from the others. I live in sector A12 the middle class of civilization with my sister Clair, and Aunt Birtha. I crawled through a hole in the fence and ran through the town to my aunts home. I entered through the door and silently shut the light wood door. The room was pitch black, except for my sisters room. I could hear her crying, so I walked up to her door and walked in. She looked up and lunged herself into my arms and sobbed into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry. Once she was done and calmed down I asked her

" Whats wrong? " I asked my arm wrapped around her.

" Oh Chris, The-the - vampires- there-there coming to get new mates tommorrow, and some are into the same sex " She cried.

" Wait what, so your telling me that - " I started but was interupted.

" We might be chosen and be the mates to the same gender or even the mates to the royals ! " Clair finished.

I looked at her, my eyes wide.

" aww crap ! " I groaned and fell back onto her bed and closed my eye's.

Clair giggled and fell on top of me, and we both fell asleep.

Unknown Pov

I stared at the young boy before me and licked my lips.

" Mine " I growled as I stood outside of the girls window.

" Albert come, you'll have him tommorow " My father, the head royal said.

I nodded and we left to the main square to prepare for the ceremony...

Had to upload this im sorry, R&R


	2. Choosing Day

Chapter 2 : The choosing

Ello peoples time for chapter 2 the choosing! Enjoy!

'_we were tangled in the sin of love, our bodies intertwined as we made love. His blonde hair was ruffled and hung dangling over his blood red eye's. His sharp teeth pierced my neck as he moved his hips. My head was berried in a pillow as our act was being played. He opened his mouth and- '_

"Christopher Redfield wake up! " a voice called into my ear.

I propped one of my eyes open to see who disturbed my was my aunt Bertha her blonde curly hair barley ventured passed her strong deep green eye's matched perfectly with her golden tan. She stood at 5'7, she wore a blue sundress that had white flowers imprinted onto it. Her feet are covered by a pair of white sandals, white cross earrings, and her auburn hair was up in a tight bun.

" Come on, can't I sleep in!? " I groaned pushing myself off the bed.

"No, now come we need to get you ready " She replied back.

"Fine! " I grumbled and followed her to the bathroom.

She drew me a hot bath and told me to bathe and that she left an outfit in my room for me to wear. I got undressed and sat into the warm water. My bones ached as I grabbed a washcloth, and scrubbed myself I got out of the tub I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room. On my bed was a black vest, white long sleeved shirt to go under the vest, white dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. I got changed and brushed my hair. When I was finally done I exited my room and entered the kitchen.

My aunt Bertha was making us breakfast and Clair was setting the table. Her red hair was in a braid her blue eye's were sparkling in the light. She wore a white dress, black leggings, and white high heels. She had on a little eyeliner, pink blush,light blue eye shadow, and lip gloss.

"Morning Chris ! " Clair called as she finished setting the table.

"Morning " I said as I took my seat at the round oak table.

" How was your sleep? " Clair asked and sat in front of me.

" It was fine " I said as Bertha set our plates in front of us along with some orange juice.

No one talked during breakfast we usually did, but not all were nervous because today was the choosing of mates. When we finished we cleaned up and started going to the ceremony, the place where the choosing is held. My heart was racing, It felt like It was going to burst out of my chest. We pasted several families, children dressed in dresses and tuxes. Yeah, kids can even be chosen to be mates.

We finally arrived at times square, all around was filled with people. Up ahead was a stage, and atop of that stage was the vampires, and I'n the middle of them all was the royals. I swallowed and followed Clair and Aunt Bertha to our seats, which were a couple of rows from the stage. I got to get a better look at the vampires. As usual they were very sexy, but one caught my eye.

He was tall maybe 6'4 while I stood at 5'9, his hair was blonde and slicked back. He was very muscular, but not to much, he wore all black leather. His facial expression was stotic, his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. He must have spotted me staring and turned his to face me. I blushed and looked down, ' why am I blushing!? ' I thought furrowing my eyebrows.

Minutes passed until the ceremony began, a deep voice announced the first names and they were chosen by regular vampires. After about 2 hours mine and Clair's names were called.

" Christopher and Clair Redfield! " The short and chubby man called.

Clair looked at me with a worried expression, I gave her a hug and we walked up onto stage. We stood there as the vampires looked us over, the blonde haired man smirked as he looked me over. Minutes passed and the same man asked:

" We'll any takers for Miss. Redfield? "

No one said anything, thank god! Clair looked to me and smiled as she was sent back to the crowd. Then he called my name.

" What about Christopher Redfield? "

It was silent until the someone said:

" I'll have him " with a hint of british accent.

"Ahh, prince Wesker you finally found a mate " the man said.

I turned the way he said that to and my eyes went huge.

It was the blonde haired dude... FUCKKKK!

I love this story, R&R Bye bye!oh and sorry this chapter was short, I will make the next one long as hell!


	3. The final Day

Chapter 2 : The Last Day

Ello people's Im back, I have a lot of free time now. And I was bored so enjoy the chapter. oh and _ChristineRedfield1 _This may have Mpreg later on! Everything belongs to Capcom!

My world froze and came crashing down around me. I could hear Clair and Bertha crying and screaming ' no you can't take him '. I staggered away from my spot, my eye's wide with fear and shock. ' how cant this happen!? ' I mentally screamed. I felt someone grab me from behind and hold me in place.

" Let me go! " I screamed as I tried desperately to shake them off me.

The vampire named Wesker appeared infront of me and grabbed me by my chin. He opened his mouth revealing perfectely white fangs. He tilted my head to the side, revealing my neck. ' oh god no! ' I thought as I felt him grazing his fangs along my skin. I felt him lick around my jugular, I shivered as I felt his tongue go in circles in the same spot.

" Please don't " I whispered, tears trinkling down my face.

Then I felt a searing pain as he plunged his teeth into my neck. Wesker brought his leather clad hand up to my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb. He was marking me, making me his mate, until I die. When he stopped and pulled his fangs out of my neck and said:

" Go and spend this day with your family, once the sun sets, you leave with me " and walked away.

I held my neck as I walked off the stage and wen't back to our seats. Clair and Bertha brought me into a tight hug and began to cry. The closing of the ceremony was full of them telling us the rules.

" Okay mates it's time for you to know the rules:

Rule1: you cant run off, because they will find you,

Rule2:you belong to them only,

Rule3: You will obey everything they tell you to do

Rule4:When their mating season begins, you will submit comepletely to them and fullfill their wildest dreams " The chubby man announced and finished with a quick ' goodbye '

As we were leaving everyone was quiet, no one would talk. I could feel my heart racing and I fighting the tears back.

" Chris, we only have 2 hours until you have to go.. " Bertha whispered hugging me.

I hugged her back and said:

" We'll need to spend it wisely, so lets go have dinner "

" Oh god Chris! Why couldn't It be me?! " Clair cried and latched onto me.

I brushed her hair and soothed her by whispering in her ear a little song that mom used to sing to us.

_"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night_

_Guardian angels God will send thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,_

_All through the night_

_Midnight slumber close surround thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night"_

Clair stooped crying and I released her, my face in a small smile.

" So can we go to lunch, Im starving! " I exclaimed.

They both smiled and nodded. We walked to Rens Dinner and we took our seats. A blonde waitress who's hair was in a ponytail and had a voice like nails scratching a chalkboard came and asked us what we would like.

" I'll have a burger, cheese only , fries and a glass of Pepsi " I ordered.

" I'll have chicken strips,french fries, and a glass of water please " Clair said handing her menue to the waitress.

" Oh and I will have a Ceaser Salad, colslaw, and some water " Bertha said and handed her menue over to.

" Alright, My names Cindy and I'll have your food out in a jiffy! " Cindy said and walked to the kitchen.

We sat in silence until our food and drinks arrived, we thanked her and began to eat. The food was decent enough and we finished in an hour, then we left and wen't to the beach. The sun was almost down and I sat down with them on the dock and looked at the sun.

" Chris, we have less than an hour left, what are we going to do? " Clair asked.

"hmmm, you remember when I was little and I fell off this very dock? " I asked a small smile on my lips.

She laughed and leaned onto my shoulder.

"Oh Chris you always were clumsy " My aunt Bertha sighed as she looked into my chocolate eye's.

I smiled and laid down against the wooden dock, my back pressing against the cool surface. I sighed and re called that day, before the vampires appeared.

' _" Christopher Redfield Get away from the edge! " My mother yelled as she stormed over to me._

_Her brown curls were tied behind her in a quick ponytail and here green eye's were fuming with anger. I gulped and took a step back, but my foot wen't passed the edge of the dock. I let out a girlish scream as I fell backwards._

_" Chris! " I heard clair yell as she ran after me, as fast as her little legs could carry her._

_I heard my mom yell for my dad, Eric Redfield and ran to were I landed._

_I fell flat into the water, my eye's clamped shut as I flailed my arms and legs crazily, trying to swim back to the surface. The sad thing was that I was 7 years old and I still couldn't swim that well. My chest begane to ache as I floated downward into the deep abyss. Until I felt something strong wrap its arms around me and bring me up to the surface. We were closer to land and the thing laid me down onto the ground. I coughed up water and barely opened my eye's._

_The only thing I could make out of my saviour was it's cold red eye's and blonde hair as It went back into the water._

_" Chris! " I heard my dads deep voice boom as I felt him pick me up bridal style, " are you okay?! "_

_I was tired that I just nodded my haed and closed my eye's, I just so tired '_

I opened my eye's and sat up when I heard footsteps coming towards us. I looked over to Clair and Bertha, they were fast asleep. I knew who this was, the sun was set, and I was the predators prey.I stood up and turned to face him. He was just a sillout in the moonlight, the only thing I could tell it was him was his sunglasses.

" Come " He said as he motioned me to come to him.

Hesitantly I moved infront of him, and looked into his shades, fear showing in my eye's. I gasped when I felt something prick my neck and fell against his hard chest.

" Shh " He cooed and picked me up bridal style.

I could only see us leaving the dock as my vision blurred and My eye's closed.

Weskers Pov

The boy laid motionless as I set him in the car and laid his head onto my lap. I brushed his brown hair out of his young face. I felt someone elbow me in my side, and I looked to see that it was my couson Sergei Vladmire. His white hair was pulled into a pony tail and his green army coat covered him fully. I rolled my eye's and looked back to chris. He was so peaceful_. _I turned to window of our black car and stared at the dark woods, when we get home and he awakends, hes mine.

_Boom people another chapter, oh and If you would like to be Sergeis mate, messege me your characters info, Please and your welcome!_


	4. Authors Notes! 1

Authors Notes!

Hello people this is a message for those who wish to be apart of the vampires bite! I know that everyone hates these things ( so do I ) but in order to apply for a character you must know these following details. Okay so I have received some characters ( thank you Fireninjayamakaz (Guest) ) and I could work with them, but here how the applications could look like...

**Character Bio:**

**Name: Elizabeth White**

**Age:21**

**Birthday:August 1st**

**Hair Color/length:Auburn, up to her shoulders**

**Eye color: Grey**

**Height:5'9**

**Weight:128lbs**

**Personality:Nice,kind,easily scared,clean freak, and lovable.**

**Race: African American**

**Story: Elizabeth White is a kind yet shy girl. She lives in sector 30, the poor sector. Her family was killed in a brutal car crash,she was in the back seat. As she stared at her familys motionless corpses, she was lost in sadness and depression. Years later she was chosen to be the mate of one of the royals, Jack Krauser ( your character can be the mate to the same gender if you would like ). She is scared to do or say anything and is now mute.**

**End of Bio**

That is one way, but feel free to do it anyway you like! There will be more oportunity's to be characters in my story so don't get sad if you are not chosen at first. I mean I highly doubt I will get that many requests! See yah later!


	5. Waking to the predator SORTA

**Chapter 5 : Waking to the predator**

Ello people I have been busy, YET I lovve to update and I guess I'm fast at writing So BOOM! R&R Everything belongs to Capcom.\

**Warning: Smex scene ahead, read at your own risk!**

**Chris Pov...**

**Pain, yes pain is all I could feel through my body. I cracked a single eye open to see where I was. Shockingly I was tucked tightly into a plush king sized bed, the sheets felt like silk as I ran my palm through the fabric. Across from the bed was a roaring fire place that cackled and snapped, and not to far from that was a brown old fashioned dresser.**

**" What happened? " I mumbled as I cracked my back.**

**For a minute or so I just laid there, then I swung my legs over the edge and stood up. The wood floor was freezing cold, like only the dead walked on it, oh wait. Slowly I made my way across the room to the wooden door. I pressed my ear against the wood and listened for any sounds of life. My heart skipped a beat when I heard footsteps coming towards my room.**

**I stumbled away from the door and looked for somewhere to hide. Then as I stood there in the middle of the room ,the door creaked open. I turned around and looked at who was there. What shocked me the most was that it was just some kid! It was a girl who stood at about 5'8, she had bright emerald green eye's. Her hair was a ember red and went down to about her lower back.**

**" Who are you?! " I growled taking a step back, even though she is just a kid she may be a threat.**

**The girl fully stepped into the room, she held up her hands and said:**

**" hey calm down I'm just here to check up on you! " She exclaimed.**

**" So how can I trust you?! " I yelled and stepped forward.**

**The girl growled, took a step forward and snarled:**

**" Listen Chris! I didn't do anything to you, so don't be a whiny little bitch! " and got in my face.**

**" Im not a whiny littl- " **

**" yes you are! " She cut me off and walked past me.**

**I held up my hands and walked after her, she was not wining this! She opened the dresser and pulled out a black sweater, blue pants, black boots, and a white scarf.**

**" Here put this on " She said and shoved the outfit into my chest.**

**I grabbed them and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.**

**" What are these for? " I asked.**

**" For you to wear to dinner " She answered crossing her arms over her chest.**

**" For a kid you have a big ego don't you? " I mumbled and wen't into the bathroom.**

**The last thing I heard before I shut the door was her ranting about how she did not.**

**" Hey I don't have an ego! You do! and Im not a kid im 19 flippin years old! " and sat on the bed.**

**I smirked and started to get dressed, the clothes were a little to big but they fit. My hair was a mess, and my eye's had slight bags under them. I knew I didn't have enough time to take care of that since It was dinner, and I was starving! I opened the door and stepped out to see her right in my face. **

**" gahh! " I yelled and pushed out of my way.**

**She landed on the bed with a huff and looked at me.**

**" Hey don't get any idea's Im taken by Sergei! " and stood up.**

**" Damn, " I growled playfully, " Whats your name? "**

**"Jessica Sherwood " She said and led me out of the room and down a long hall.**

**" Hmm, nice name " I said following her down the hall.**

**" Thanks " Jessica said and stoppped infront of a large mahogany door ( HAH SJIN! ) and turned to me.**

**" okay listen, we are going to have dinner with the royals and their mates, mine and your masters are cousins and they sit next to each other, so I will be with you the whole time " She said before she opened the door to reveal a large dinning room filled with people.**

**I nodded my head, worried and scared I stepped into the room. I scanned through the people seeing vampires that I read about in school. Jack krauser and his mate Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong and her mate Luis.S, ect. Then I saw him, he was siting next to a big and buff man with silver hair, and had small yet slightly noticealble wrinkles. But He, Wesker had no wrinkles visable on his smooth face, he wore a black turtle neck that showed his abs, and his usual black subnglasses.**

**" Uh I don't know about this! " I whispered into Jessica's ear.**

**" To late they already spotted us " She whispered back as she waved to them.**

**I looked forward to see them looking right at us. I swallowed as we walked to I guess Sergei and Wesker. Once we arrived and sat down next to them I looked down at my lap. Soon my hands were not the only thing on my lap, a leather clad hand was on the inside of my legs. My head shot up to meet the gaze of a pair of sunglasses, his face was montone as he moved his hand up.**

**Finally someone, a man around his sixties stood up and clanked a fork against his champaign glass.**

**" Could I have everyones attention please " He yelled.**

**Wesker growled and moved his hand away, I sighed and leaned back. ' thank god! ' I thought as the man began to speak.**

**" As you all know our time of the month is almost here, mating season, " **

**'MATING SEASON!? ' I thought and pushed myself forward.**

**" And know that most of you have knew mates, you need to you know, 'break them in ' " The man said.**

**I looked around to see most of the vampires smirking and the mates doing the same as me.**

**" Now dinner is served " The man stated and took his seat.**

**Right after that was said, over a dozen of cooks came rushing out and placed our plates infront of us, and it was even my favorite food! I stared at my plate shocked, how could they know?! **

**" Christopher, eat " A voice said in my ear and I gasped and looked over to see Wesker smirking at me.**

**I nodded my head and began to eat, but one thought lingered in my mind. What was he going to eat? My thought was answered when I felt teeth prick my neck and suck. I was going to let out a scream but I found myself unable to. I felt him reach up and stroke my hair as he drank from me.**

**Soon he stopped and pulled his fangs out and wiped his lips.**

**" You taste better every time " He said as he wiped the blood away.**

**I couldn't help but blush and continue eating my plate of pasta salad and steak. When dinner was done and Jessica said goodbye and left with Sergei, wesker lead me to the room that i was in before. I enetered first, but felt him knock me onto the bed.**

**( Warning: horrible smex seen ahead! )**

**" What are you doing?! " I gasped as I felt him climb ontop of me.**

**" breaking you in " he whispred and captured my lips in a dominate kiss. **

**His lips moved against mine and his tounge entered my mouth , taking mine into a swift dance for dominance. I squrmed under him and pushed him off me slightly.**

**" Get off me! " I cried but was silenced when I felt him grope my crouch.**

**" No id rather be on you " He growled as he squeezed.**

**A loud moan escaped from my lips and I moved my hips upward to get more friction. He chuckled and bit my neck and sucked harshly, there was going to be a bruise there in the morning. I let a soft moan come from my lips as he sucked.**

**" wekser. please! " I moaned and pressed my hips against his. **

**" Soon my pet " He cooed.**

**Before I knew it, he swithed to where I was siting and he was standing in front of me. I knew what he wanted me to do, and I was scared. He could tell so he bent down and locked our lips in a passionat kiss. When I was calm I reached forward and unzipped his pants, and pulled them dwon along with his boxers.**

**His member sprang free and my mouth almost dropped. It was around 10 or 12 inches long and very thick. Slowly I pushed my tounge onto the tip and swirled it aroung the head and began to lick the sides. Wesker groaned and placed his hand on my head and urged me to go further. I complied and took him half way into my mouth, I almost choked but he actually tasted good. I moved my head back and fourth slowly at first, but then picked up the pace and took him fully into my mouth.**

**Weskers was moving my head with his hand and groaning as I took him deeper and deeper into my warm throat. After a few moment of doing this he pulled his cock out of my mouth and pushed me back onto the bed. He crawled over me and pulled my shirt and pants off of me. I felt him latch onto one of my nipples and suck, while his other hand pinched and pulled my other nipple. I was moaning like crazy and i felt like I was going to die.**

**" Please! " I cried.**

**" very well " He growled and pulled my boxers off revealing my member.**

**I felt him flip me so that I was face down into the pillow and he was leaning over me. He pushed three fingers in front of my face and told me to suck them. So I took them all in my mouth and sucked, someimes twirling my tounge around the digits getting them moist. He pulled them out of my mouth and pressed on inside of my rear. I whimpered as the digit wen't inside and burried my face in the pillow. He moved his finger in and out reapeatedly and then added the second one. This one hurt a lot but I bit my lip and held in my scream. Like he did before he moved the digits in and out before adding the third one. Now this finger hurt like HEll it felt like my arse was on fire as he pumped the digits in and out of my ass.**

**He streched my ass until he deamed it ready for his member and pulled his fingers out, and lined his cock up with my hole.  
" Are you ready ? " He asked.**

**I nodded my head yes and I felt him push himself in until he was fully enclosed inside of me. It hurt at first so I clutched the pillow and that made my knuckles turn white. I felt him wrap his hand around my member and strock it. Soon the pain fadded away as his thrusts became more deeper and faster. The pain was gone and as I looked up into the mirror I saw that I was alone in its reflection, he did not show up. It looked like I was so horny teen acting like he was being fucked on his bed. My mouth was wide open and I was moaning like crazy.**

**" Wesker, wesker, wesker " I chanted as he plowed into me.**

**He growled and sped up to where If I looked behind me I wouldn't see anything. I begane to drool as I was mercilasly fucked. My cock ached and soon I was coming, and screaming out master instead of Wesker. I came with a shout and came all over my and his chest. Wesker came with a grunt and filled me with his seed and collapsed next to me. **

**We both were breathing heavy, I felt him wrap his arm around me and pulled the covers over us. My vison began to blur and I turned to where my head was laying on top of his chest.**

**" Goodnight Chris " He said and kissed my temple.**

**" Goodnight, Wesker " I mumbled and fell asleep.**

Im sorry for the suckinsh smex scene, R&R


	6. Story Time

Chapter 6:

Ello you know the usual intro, blah R&R

**/Chris's pov/**

I opened my eye's and my vision was slightly blurred. The room was dark and the fire was out, and the bed felt empty. I reached over to where wesker laid before, and found that he was no longer their ' Strange ' I thought and sat up, but regretted it. A sharp pang ran through my hips and i let out a little yelp.

" oww " I yelled out as I held my sides.

The door opened slightly and a familiar face came into my vision.

" Jess, what are you doing in here? " I asked as she walked over to my bed, her hair slightly ruffled and her shirt slightly opened.

She gave me a weak smile and opened her mouth:

" Oh nothing, just came to see how you were doing "

I nodded my head slowly, but one thing stayed in my mind.

" Where's wesker? " She smiled and replied:

" Him and the other vamps went out hunting "She opened the curtain " It is night after all "

My eye's looked through the window and at the night sky, the stars twinkled and the moon lite the sky.

" Come on Redfield let's go for a walk " She said and held her hand out to me.

I looked down and said " uh can you get out for a minute "

Jess looked confused, but then she laughed and left me to my privacy. i stood up and walked over the dresser and pulled out some clothes. When i got changed i wore the following"

* A black sweater which was to big

* Blue jeans , big on me also

* A white belt

*Red vest

* Black boots

I walked over to the door and opened it, Jess was leaning up against the wall. Once she saw me, she pushed her self away and motioned for me to follow her.

" Come on " She said and walked down the hall.

I followed her and we walked through several halls and rooms before we finally got out of the place. Crickets chirped as we walked across a little rock path and across a wooden bridge. We stopped at a creek which was located a little away from the place.

" Lets stop here " Jess said and sat down on the grass, she kicked off her shoes and placed her feet into the water.

" Alright " I said and joined her, the water was cool to the touch and I sighed with relief.

We sat there in silence until I broke it and asked her:

" Hey uh, how did you become a mate? " Jess looked at me sighed.

" It's a long story, but I guess I'll tell you " and the story began.

I sat there in silence as she began.

" My family life, was not 'good ', we lived on a reservation, and I was only sixteen. Finally I got sick and tired of it and ran off to Russia. While I stayed there, I found myself involved with one of the Russian Vampire groups, the 'moarte pe pământ' aka the death on earth group. They hired me to ' collect ' their victims without question. I did it without second thoughts, but all the time I did that I was becoming a monster to the humans. The humans, cowered in fear of me, they his their children. Yet one night, my ' employers' enemy vampire group, started a shoot out. Everything was fine, until a child walked right into the shoot out. My heart stopped and I ran and took the barrage of bullets. The kid was alive in the end, but I was close to death. In recovery I was visited by the vampire royal Sergei Vladmire. he offered me a safer life of being his 'mate ', I accepted. Now im here and I actually enjoy it. "

My eye's were slightly wide as she finished, how could she go through that? She was just a kid wasn't she?

" Wow, I'm sorry " I mumbled slugging my arm on her shoulder.

" Don't be, If that never happened then I never would have met you Chris " She said and returned the gesture.

I smiled and she smiled back, I think we just became friends. The sound of a scream echoed through the air and I jumped. Jess placed her hand on my shoulder and said:

" Its okay, it's just the vampires bringing back their prey " and I calmed down.

The screams were closer than before, and I could tell Jess was a little worried.

" They would never bring their prey back, I don't think that they have a human, " and she stood up, I did the same.

" Then what do they have?! " I was worried and scared.

She looked around " i dont know, but it can not be good " and grabbed my hand " come on " and she dragged me back to the mansion.

I moved my feet in sync with hers and we darted to the only safe place. When we reached the doors, the screaming turned into screeches . It souneded like nails pressing against a chalkboard and moving down. Jess opened the door and we both walked in, and we were greeted by an unpleasant sight. There in the middle of the foyer was a girl, her hair was jet black with red streaks down the middle. She was covered in blood and we could see some vamps tearing her to shreds.

" Hey what are you two doing here? your supposed to be in bed! " one of them yelled and moved out of the way.

Once he moved, my heart sank, I fell to my knee's. The girl in the middle of the room was none other than Clair. My sister was in the middle of the room, bleeding to death...

Ohh crap! Shit going down now! Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review if you liked it a lot! Well bye and COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!


	7. Fight Fight!

Chapter 7: Brother Dearest

**Ello so uh whats up? the sky, really wow, uh what was I-**

**Wesker: Damn it child what is this crap * tears up story***

**Me: O.o hey!**

**Chris: * glares * don't enjoy the damn story and they both corner me ***

**Me: Everything belongs to Capcom! * hides ***

**" Clair! " I screamed as I stayed on my knee's, how could this happen!? She made a cry of pain as one of the vampires removed his fangs from her neck. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and glared daggers at me. " Chris... " Jess whispered as she stared at Clair " Is she "**

**" Yes she's my sister, but I won't let her die dammit! " I growled and stood up slowly, my legs felt like jello. The other 3 stood up and stared us down, their eye's flaring with anger. " Answer my question! " The vampire who questioned us about why we were up snapped and took a step towards us. " None of your damn business! " Jess snarled and took a few steps towards the vamp.**

**His hair was a dark yet light blonde, his face had wrinkles and his eye's even though they glowed, had a glint of brown. " Listen you little rats " The man began but Jess cut him off.**

**" Or what Simmons?! " she snarled and got in his face. " Dont you dare talk to me like that human! " Simmons growled and shoved his forehead against hers. " Or what dumbass " Jess said and landed a smack to his face. I could tell it hurt, since there was a bright red rash across his face. He stumbled back slightly, and growled " You will pay for that " He said and appeared behind her. " Jess! " I yelled and tried to run to her, but I felt one of the other vamps grab me by the arm and throw me over to Clair.**

**I bounced a little as I rolled across the floor to where Clair laid, blood coming from every part of her body. " Ugh you humans are too easy to beat, your like a, " One of the vamps said and picked me up by my neck " A punching bag " and rammed his fist into my gut. When it connected lets just say that i saw black spots cloud my vision and I let out a strangled gasp.**

**/Jess Pov/**

**I felt an arm go around my neck and place me in a headlock, cutting off my oxygen supply. I gasped and clawed at his arm. " Oh come on Jess put up a fight! " Simmons mocked and flung me into the wall. " gahh " I yelped. He let out a deep chuckle and stalked towards me. I pushed myself up off the wall and got into a fighting stance. A trickle of blood came from the corner of my mouth and I wiped it away, no matter how much it hurt, this bastard will not see me weak.**

**" Ohh still fight left in you! " Simmons announced as he turned in circles, holding his arms out " She is a tough little girl, tell me where's your family? ". I went tense, ' you fucking bastard! ' I thought and charged at him, but again he moved to the side, tripping me in the process. 'Thud '. I looked over to see Simmons holding his foot out in my face, a smirk planted on his lips.**

**/Chris Pov/**

**' slam '. I rammed into the wall and let out a hoarse cry. I slid to the floor, groaning. ' click, click ' the sounds of his footsteps echoed in my ears. I looked up to see that he stood over me, and that the girl vamp left when the fight began ( anyone know who it was? ) " Aww are you ok, seems you have a boo boo " the man, no the monster cooed.**

**" Damn sadistic bastard " I panted, then man snarled and appeared in my face. ' Clasp '. His hand wrapped around my bruised throat and squeezed. I shut my eye's as I felt my air leave my body. " Say that again " The man snarled.**

**" You're a sadistic bastard " a voice said from behind the man. " What the " The vamp turned his head and saw who was there. Wesker. " Oh I'm sorry I left out the damn " He snarled and slammed his foot into the man head. ' crash '. I looked over to see Simmons thrown through the wall. " Don't ever touch my flower ( flower I suck at accents ) Sergei snapped and planted one clear across Simmons face.**

**The man who was beating me stood up, plaster falling from his red hair. " Pr-prince Wesker! I-I " He stuttered and pressed his back against the wall. Wesker frowned and walked to him, taking his glasses off and looking into the mans eye's. " You never touch him again! " Wes glowered and snapped the mans neck so fast that his arms didn't seem to move. ' thud '. The man fell to the floor, dead.**

**/Jess pov/**

**" Dont you ever touch my flower again! " was the last thing I heard and Simmons strangled scream and a sickening snap. I saw him fall to the floor and Sergei standing there. He looked over his broad shoulder and walked over to me. He reached down and picked me up, brushing a strand of my hair out of my eye's.**

**" My flower is you okay? " He murmured and kissed me on my head. " Now that I'm with you " I said drowsily before I blacked out.**

**/Chris Pov/**

**" Chris " I heard Clair whisper and grab my foot.I looked down and saw her bleeding form. " Clair! " I exclaimed and pulled her into a hug, " Please be ok! ". I felt her grip tighten on my shirt, well Weskers shirt. looking up I found myself looking at a different person! Her red hair was now a bright pink, her blue eye's are now a violet and her teeth are now sharp like razors.**

**" Ughh! " I yell and push myself away " WESKER! ". In a flash he appears in front of me and has his hand in the girl's heart. Her teeth retract and she falls limp against the wall. She opens her eye's and says:**

**" He's coming for you , he will have you, " She closes her eye's " Brother Dearest " she mocks before she takes her finale breath. I frown and whisper " fine sister dearest, or should I say Bitchy dearest " before the full effect of being beat kicked in and I fell over. " Chris! " Is all I heard as I fell into the dark.**

**Is it just me or are these chapters getting shorter and shorter? eh now I have to make a villain!**

**Wesker: i thought I was the villain**

**Chris:Yeah**

**Me: Nope you the protective bf/vampire!**

**Wesker: * face turns red * I will kill you**

**Me: yeah yeah Ignorant cretin Whatever! Bye!**


	8. Best Medicine

Chapter 8: Medicine

Well well well we meet yet again my readers! I hope you can handle this news, ok ok you ready? Summer is coming up and I will be able to type more and more, but if you guys have any idea what a sequel would be called, yes sequel this may become a series! Oh and I am also writing a story of two of my oc's getting sucked into the game, they have to go through them all. And I may also be making a WeskerxClair romance, BUT you all will vote on if this story should have sequels, maybe even a prequel, so uh vote so I can find a name! Luv you guys! Enjoy! i own nothing everything belongs to capcom! WARNING PURE SMUT AHEAD!

/Chris pov/

'Ugh my head ' I thought and sat up, immediately regretting it. A sharp pain shot through my body and I cried out, falling back on the cold hard surface which I was laid on. Looking around I saw that what caused my pain, several Iv's were hooked inside me, some in my arm and some in my head. Biting my lip I let out a sot groan of pain, unknowing that I was not alone in the room. Footsteps alerted me that someone was walking up behind me, but they were familiar to my ears. Turning my head slightly I found myself staring into a pair of sunglasses, knowing immediately who it was.

" Wesker " I whispered and bite my lip, trying not to scream in pain. He looked down at me and placed his hand on my head and brushed his finger along my hair. " Christopher are you alright? " his voice was deep and..Worried? Shaking my head I closed my eye's " What's going on? " my voice sounded so weak and fragile and I was shocked. He frowned and pulled his hand away.

" * sigh * Chris, you were attacked by rogue vampires, they thought they found your sister- " I shot up pain surging through my body, I cried out and fell against the table. I felt wesker grab my hand and squeeze " Christopher it wasn't your real sister, it was an imposter " I relaxed slightly, but the pain still lingered. " It was a transformer vampire from the vampire group called ' Mors atra ' which is latin for Black Death, and yes they are named after the plague, they have killed over thousands of humans " Wesker said and pulled out a needle which was filled with a purple substance with black smoke going up the middle, yes black smoke.

" What is that?! " I gasped and looked into his shades. He grabbed my arm gently and brought the needle to my vein and slowly slide it in. " Your medicine, that vampire did more damage than i thought, this gives you a slight healing boost, " He said and pulled the needle out " You should be fine in a couple of hours " he threw the needle in a nearby waste basket. Nodding my head I looked at what was currently being pumped into my system.

" What is this? " I questioned and motioned with my head towards the Iv's. Wesker looked back and smirked " It morphine Chris, to ease the pain ". I looked at him strange " for what pain, i was knocked out? " Wesker walked towards me and grabbed a Iv. I gasped and he replied " For this " and yanked the cord out. I cried out and blood leaked from my skin, but the wound healed shortly after, the shot. "Bastard! " i snapped, he smirked and replied:

" How sweet " he pulled the last Iv out of my arm and pulled me up. I opened my mouth to argue but his lips were on mine and I groaned. He prodded my lips with his tounge requesting entrance, which was granted. We fought for dominance and I lost miserably. I felt Wesker smirked and pulled away, he took his glasses off and threw them across the room. I stared into his crimson red eye's and found myself lost in them.

I felt him ram his lips against mine and shove his tounge down my throat. I choked slightly but sucked on it, earning a slight moan. I felt his hand go down to my crotch and squeeze, " Hmph " I groaned and clutched the table's sides. He smirked and went to my neck and sucked slightly. He moved away and looked me in the eye's.

" Christopher your mine, and only mine, do you understand? " He growled and got in my face, looking down. I nodded my head and he smiled " good, now relax " I felt him shove his hands into my pants and under my underwear, pressing his fingers against my hole. Biting my lip, he shoved them in, earning a cry from my lips. He pressed his lips to mine and I felt him moving his digits in and out. Moaning into his mouth I slowly began to move up and down. He removed his digits and moved us to where he was siting down and I was on his lap.

" Chris, we can stop if you wish " He said, his voice husky. I shook my head and he smiled, Smiled! Feeling his hands move to my pants and pull them down along with my boxers. He went to remove his , but I stopped him and began to remove them myself, stopping to kiss his inner thighs as I went. Once they were fully removed he moved me to where I was siting upon his lap, his member's head prodding my ass hole. Nodding my head he burrowed himself in my ass, I hissed and jerked my hips him sucking on my neck made me moan and move, which sent his cock further in and made it hit my sweet spot.

" Ohh " I moaned and wrapped my arms behind my neck and around his. With one finale bite he pulled out and rammed into my. I cried out as he rammed into me, my vision blurring. I moved my hips along with his until I was ridding him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with my moans of pleasure. " Oh god oh god wesker fuck me! " I groaned and rammed myself onto his hard dick.

I heard him chuckle and before I could blink I was on my stomach and pressed against the wall. He lifted my leg to where It was over his shoulder and rammed himself into my cavern. " You like that don't you? " He snarled and thrusted into me, I moaned yes and pressed my face into the wall. " Good because this is how our intercourse will be during mating season, which is close " Wesker snapped and plowed in and out of me.

My eye's widened as i was being fucked, mating season was close I would die of pleasure if that's even possible!? He continued to thrust into me and I came with a shout and sprayed myself all along the wall and some landed on my chest. He pulled out and made me face him, his eye's were glowing red and his teeth were sharper than before. " You came already, but I still need to " He said and drug me over to the table.

He leaned against the surface and forced me to my knee's. " Suck " He growled. I looked at his beat red member, it was huge now, but I was mesmerized by the sight. Wrapping my hands around the base I licked the sides and pumped his cock. I pressed my tounge to his slit and took his head into my mouth, sucking as I did. He bucked his hips and forced it all the way down my throat. I gagged as he fucked my face but soon relaxed to it. His hands gripped my hair and kept ramming it up and down his cock faster and faster, until he finally came. His seed filled my mouth and I swallowed it whole. Looking down at me he smirked " good boy, I think I might enjoy this mating season " and kissed me on the lips.

Smiling I looked up at him " This was the best medicine I ever had "

I should really stop this crap, but it's so addicting! anyway, so uh during mating season should wesker be uh dominated by chris? You guys decide and thanks for reading.


	9. ONE DAY!

Chapter 9: ONE DAY!

Lol so uh whats up! and yep there will be sequels to the story and one last question... should there be a JessicaxSergei love scene IF so Fire-ninja-Yamakaza you are writing person! Your character your romance dude or duddette. Lol enjoy and the title for the next on has been given to me by raindropdew not telling the name though so ha! r&r Oh and there will be Leon and Krauser romance later on!

**/Unknown Pov/**

" I give you one simple task, and you fail! " I snarl and slam my fist onto the metal desk, denting it in the process. The girl finches and holds herself, thinking that will help her " Im sorry master Blain " She said and backed away. Her blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail, she wore a lacy black tank-top, red skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, a skull ring on her index finger, and her eye's were a light pink.

" Sorry, your sorry! " I mock her and jump over the desk, eye's glowing a deep yellow. She flinched and presses her back to the wall. I looked down to her, since I stood at 6'5 while she stood at 5'6. " You fail at getting me Christopher, you get two of my best spy's killed by that Prince " I snap and bend down to her height " and you say your sorry ". She swallowed and I could tell by how her throat moved, and I could hear it. " Blain I am sorry, It won't happen again! " She cried and held her hands in front of her face.

" I know it won't " I said and pulled out a dagger. Its blade sparkled in the light, the engraving of a dragon which was breathing fire was on the steel blade, and stretched to the sharp point. The handle was made of black leather and had a rather good grip. Her eye's widened and she turned to run, but I caught her and rammed the knife into her heart, stopping at the hilt. She made a noise of pain and blood came splattering from her mouth, her eye's rolled into the back of her the dagger from her chest I wiped it off and let her fall to the floor.

" Candy come in here and clean up this mess " I yelled and sat at my desk, propping my feet onto the top. Scrambling could be heard from outside the door and finally she walked in. She looked down and her eye's went wide, gulping she got on her knee's and began cleaning the mess I made. Smirking I laughed and began to whistle a little tune, Candy's breathing hitched and she began to scrub faster.

**/ Chris's Pov/**

Thunder sounded through the mansion, lighting streaked through the sky, and rain came pouring down in bucket fulls. I jumped slightly, earning a soft chuckle from the man beside me. I felt his arm tighten around me and pull me closer, his heat warming me up. " mmhh " I murmured and snuggled closer, his chest rising and falling as I lay my head down.

" Christopher are you ok, you seem on edge " Wesker said and looked me in the eye's, his eye's not covered by those shades. Shaking my head I answered " Im fine just a little worried about what that girl said.. " his grip tightened around me." Don't worry, nothing will happen not while I'm around " he mumbled and pressed his head onto mine. Smiling I looked at the movie which we were watching . A black and white movie, which was the original Frankenstein was displayed on the screen.

We were at the ending, you know when the scientist switches brains with . Yawning I closed my eye's, I felt him shift then everything went silent. He shut the Tv off and was now laying on the couch with me in his arms. I snuggled closer to him, trying to get more of his warmth.

**/Jessica's Pov/**

" Jessica oh Jessica wake up " a voice said into my ear, groaning I turned over and mumbled " Noo ". A sigh was heard and the voice said " I didn't want to do this but " soon I flipped off the comfy bed and was now on the hard floor. " Hey! " I growled and sat up, shutting my mouth when I saw who was standing over me, looking rather amused.

" Welcome back to the land of the living " He said, his russian accent seeping through. Frowning I stood up, with the help of his hand. " Yeah yeah " I mumbled and wiped myself off.I heard him chuckle softly and kiss my head, blushing slightly I shook my head. " How long was I out? " I mumbled, rubbing my head slightly. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and say " 1 day " my eye's widened.

" ONE DAY! " I yelled and looked at him " Is Chris Alright, what about his sister?! " Sergei smiled slightly. " Christopher is fine, and that wasn't his real sister Comrade " He said and kissed me again. Relaxed slightly I kissed back, still worried though. Pulling away I looked into his greyish eye's and said " Thanks for helping me that one day " he smiled and said " Your welcome my flower ".

That damn nickname! I thought and looked behind my shoulder. I felt him sling his arm over my shoulder and led me out of the room and towards his room. Smiling slightly I said " This really can't wait? " Sergei smirked. " With Chris around you haven't been with me.. " He pouted and gave me his puppy eye's.

' Damn it the eye's! ' I thought and smiled " ok lets do this ". He smiled and picked me up bridal style and ran into his quarters, shutting the door behind us. Our moans were silent, but I am pretty sure I won't be able to wear anything tight for a while.

**/Leon's Pov/**

" gah " I moaned as I felt him move in and out of me. He growled and picked up the past, making the bed hit the back wall. Biting my lip I held in some of the moans that I knew he loved to hear, but hey he tied me to the bed and is fucking me dry. I felt him sink his teeth into my neck and hold me by my sandy blonde hair, keeping my head up in the air.

" Come on Leon, let it out baby " He cooed and rammed harder into me. I bite down harder, making my lip bleed, blood trickled down my chin and I felt him run his tounge along where the trail of blood once was. I unknowingly clenched my ass and tightened my walls around his member. He let out a raspy moan and gripped my hips tighter. " Ooohhh baby please, i wanna hear yah moan " He said huskily and pressed deeper into my ass.

Finally he hit my prostate harder than he ever did before I couldn't hold it in. Clenching the chains which bound my hands I bucked my hips and screamed out " ohhh goddd! ". I heard him chuckle and I opened my eye slightly to see him smirking. Raising an eyebrow I finally saw what he was smirking about, He had a huge blue vibrator in his hand and held it up to my ass.

" Krauser please! " I cried but it was too late, he already rammed the damn thing into my ass, right into my prostate. And what made it worse was that it was on the maximum speed. " ughh " I groaned and began to furiously buck my hips, Krauser kept ramming into me, making the bed squeak. The pleasure was building up inside me, but I couldn't cum, the bastard put a cock ring on me!

He grunted and reached up to the chains and pulled them off the post, snapping the wooden poles off along with me. He flopped onto his back and sat me fully on his dick and lap. I rode him like never before, the damn vibrator still going strong. Flopping up and down I moaned over and over again, my hands firmly on his big and broad chest. Krauser was way bigger and taller than me, I was a twig compared to him.

" hmph " He grunted and spilled his seed inside of me. He filled me fully. He stopped moving his hips but I kept going, I was so horny because of the trapped pleasure. biting my lip I literally impaled myself on his shaft. " Woah babe calm down " He whispered into my ear and made it to where he was hovering over me.

I felt him leave butterfly kisses all the way down to my crotch and lick my dick on the sides. Moaning I clenched the pillow and sheets. " You bastard " I moaned as he licked the head of my cock seductively. He smirked and took my member in his mouth fully and sucked, making a slurping sound. Lifting my hips I forced it down farther, making him deep throat my blood red dick which had precum leaking from the tip slowly.

I nearly forgot how fast he could move until I felt him go so fast that I could barely see his head moving. " Ohhh god please! " I moan as he sucked. He brushed the side of my member and used his teeth to pull the cock ring off. I exploded my seed all across his face and my chest, panting I looked up at him. He was smiling and I saw him lick the cum which ran up to my lips and took my lips into a passionate kiss.

Pulling away Krauser looked at me and said " Hmm babe you were amazing ". i smiled and closed my eye's, letting sleep overtake me.

Oi this was really fun to write and uh I think I got a little yah know, welp r&r!


	10. lets go out!

Chapter 10: lets go out

Hello people, so here's the next chapter, and uh yeah, enjoy!\

/Unknown Pov/

I stood there slightly amused by why the master called me forth, and dragged me to his quarters. The room was rather large, maybe 13x12, the flooring was made of dark oak wood, and the wall were painted a calming tanish color. His king size bed stood in the middle of the room, two generous night stands on either side, there was a black and white lamp on each nightstand. There was 30 inches of space between the bed and the armoire . on either side of said armoire was a tannish white armchair. In the middle of the room was a well rounded china carpet which held the design of our sacred black dragon. All along the wall hung paintings, one above the masters bed was a dark forest with thick fog sneaking it's way out of the place, above the armoire was a painting of several humans at the beach, some wearing victorian style dresses ( the woman ) and the men wearing freshly fitted tuxedos.

I was leaning against one of the nightstands, my sly smirk covered by my thick black mask, which covered my nose, mouth, and my right eye.

" Master Blain, this is why you require my services " I stated and pressed my elbow onto the top of the surface " You know my price "

The sound of him growling could be heard, with a hint of annoyment, " Yes, and you shall be paid after the job is finished " he snarled and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Frowning slightly I stood up straight and looked him in the eye's " No this time is different," He raised an eyebrow " You're having me go after someone who belongs to a royal, half up front "

Blain smirked and began to sway on his heels, holding his chin as if he was contemplating our 'deal'. Finally he looked me in my eye's " Deal " he said and reached into his pocket, pulling out a medium size wad of cash, all one hundreds.

Smirking I reached to grab it, but he pulled it away and looked me dead in the eye. Glaring slightly I cocked my head to the side, what was he up to?

" Remember I want Christopher, unharmed " I rolled my eye's and waved my hand in the air.

" Yeah yeah, just give my payment " I growled and he handed me the clip of money.

Weighing the cash I let out a groan of approval and placed the cash in my pocket and bowed. Looking up i saw him smirk and wave me out of the room.

" Be on your way, I have work to do " He snapped, pulling out his black laptop and placed himself on top of the bed.

Nodding my head I turned to leave, yet he stopped me " Ahh and do not fail me, remember what happened to your sister ", I stopped dead in my tracks.

Snarling I thought back to hearing Candy telling the other maids about how she had to clean up the mess Blain made, the blood of my sister.

" Yes sir " I nearly growled and made my way out of his dreaded room, his laughter could be heard as I made my way down the halls and stairs, even when I was outside of his mansion.

/Chris's Pov/

" But Albert!"

" No means no Chris! " He snapped and tossed his suitcase onto our bed.

He opened it and the sound of the zipper made me flinch, he nearly broke the damn thing off!

" Come on please!" I pleaded and got onto my knees, holding my hands into one big fist.

Albert released a heavy sigh and began to pack things into the black leather case, ignoring my pleas completely.

" Christopher, it is a meeting for all the royals, and no mates are allowed!" He told me as he finished packing and zipped the bag.

Looking down I got off my knees and looked at him with my puppy eye's, this was my last chance at coming with him.

Sadly it failed and just earned me a frown and pat on the head from Wesker.

" Chris what did I say" He sighed and picked the case up by its handle.

" That you were going to bring me with you" I chipped and linked my arm with his.

" Yes and- WAIT NO!" I released my arm from his, sensing that he was pissed.

Albert turned on his heel and made his way out of our room and down the halls, me scrambling after him. As we passed a door opened to reveal Sergei trying to leave but Jess holding him by the arm.

" Come on please!" She moaned and yanked on his arm.

Sergei sighed and replied "I said no" and made his way after Wesker.

I didn't notice that Krauser had come out of his room when I felt something hit me on the head, turning around I saw Leon holding his hands over his mouth.

" I'm sorry Chris!" he cried and ran and gave me a hug, he was the second most girly guy, well next to me according to the other vamps.

Smiling softly I replied " It's okay Leon" before I could finish he was already running after Krauser.

The last thing I heard was Krauser and Sergei yelling No and the door slamming shut, all the other mate's got to go but us, I think that our ' lovers' thought we were too childish.

" Those jerks" Jess mumbled and made her way over to me, along with Leon.

" Yeah, to think I let him fu-" Leon started but stopped, his face getting the tint of pink.

We stood there in complete silence until I spoke up;

" Why don't we go out? since they are gone?" Jess and Leon looked at me like I was crazy. Soon they broke out laughing, Leon placed his gloved hand to the wall and held his abdomen, Jess leaned against the other wall, bellowing.

" Haha," Leon giggled and looked up, his expression changed " You were serious?" I nodded my head, they gasped.

" Chris, we can't" Jess whispered and held her arms across her chest.

I cocked my head to the side slightly, " Why not?" I stepped towards the door which our ' lovers/masters' took, walking down the hall.

" Chris!" Leon snapped and made his way towards me " Don't you go any further!"

Jess followed after him, a small yet noticeable smile played on her lips " Chris" she warned.

Smiling slightly I turned and bolted towards the door, Jess and Leon groaned and came running after me. Once I finally reached the door, I placed my hand to the knob, yet before I could turn the darn thing, I felt something wrap around my shoulder and force me to face it.

Gasping slightly I released a scream, only to find that Jess was the beholder of the hand which grabbed me " Quiet Chris!" .

Blushing I lowered my head, and mumbled " Come on!," Leon came walking up from behind Jess " Can't we just go?!".

They stopped and stared at me, their gazes showing that they were deep in thought. Gulping slightly I smiled, " Please".

That must have broken them, since Jess released my shoulder and folded her arms over her chest again. A deep sigh could be heard from Leon and he stepped forward.

" Fine kid, but only for a bit" and I squealed and turned to the door, opened it, and ran out.

" What am i going to do with him?" Jess huffed and ran after me, and Leon followed after us.

***Time Break***

Looking around made me choke on my breath, the small towns plaza was amazing. The pavement was a blood-red and in the middle of it was a rather large pristine white fountain. All around the plaza was little shops, one a Starbucks, another a Hot Topic, another was a small restaurant,and the finale shop is a spa.

" Hmm, this is my first time being here" Leon said and held his chin, as if he was in deep thought.

" How long have you been here?" I asked and turned to face both of them " Both of you"

Leon looked down and replied " Oh around 5 or 6 years" I gasped in shock.

" Hmm for me, well around 3 or 4 years" Jess said and began to walk towards the fountain, Leon followed, leaving me, a very confused boy alone with my mouth open wide.

" Hey wait!" I yelped and ran after them, frowning slightly.

/Unknown Pov/

" Shouldn't you be on your way?"

Bringing my head up, I found myself staring into glowing blue eye's, the person who held them smirked. There in the doorway stood my ex, Nikolai, his white hair pushed back, revealing his well-shaped face. Sighing I stood from my place at my desk and crossed my arms. His eye's scanned the room and took in what conditions I have endured.

My quarters range from the length of around 9x10, against the right wall stood my twin size bed, its sheets are scattered across the bedding and the blanket was slung lazily across the length of the bed. To the side of the bed stood a simple white nightstand, which held a tanish lamp, against the left wall stood a simple light wood desk, a white dining chair was pulled slightly away from the desk and papers were thrown carelessly across the surface. At my feet laid my leather bag, which held all of my 'toys'.

" What the hell do you want?!" Snarling I grabbed my bag by its thin handle and brought it up to my side.

Rolling his eye's Nikolai stepped towards me and leaned against the door frame " Look, Blain wanted me to tell you to hurry the fuck up!" He smirked " Minus the fuck"

Baring my teeth I clenched my fists, who did this bastard think he was? Reluctantly I nodded my head and pushed my way past him. As I made my out, he grasped my shoulder and made me face him. narrowing my eyebrows I glared at him.

" Don't fail kid," the grip loosened " I wouldn't want to see your face be burned".

Pulling away from his grasp I turned on my heel and made my way out of his line of sight.

" Oh I won't fail," I mumbled as I stood against the wall, " That's a promise"

/Chris's Pov/

" This is delicious!"

Jess smirked and took a bite of her cheeseburger, her eye's focused on my pleased face. We were now eating at the small restaurant in the plaza.

" I don't know why we never came here before!" Leon hummed as he finished his bottle of coke " This place is amazing".

Nodding our heads in agreement we finished our meals and paid the waitress, leaving a decent tip. As we left, I felt my stomach tighten slightly.

" Ugh" I moaned and held the spot where it appeared.

" Chris," Jess said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder, " Are you ok?"

Nodding my head I straightened myself, brushing myself off I smiled.

" Yeah, I guess that burger did not agree with me", shaking my head I began to walk ahead of them.

' Wrong Chris, that's you knowing that I'm near', grumbling I sat on the fountains rim, holding my head in my hands. ' I am almost there, only a day away'.

" We can rest here if you want" Leon commented and sat next to me, his hand placed on my shoulder.

looking over I smiled and shook my head, " Nah, its late can we go back to the mansion?", nodding his head he stood up and held his hand out to me.

Taking his hand I pulled myself off the fountain. " Oh crap it is late, we better get going" Jess said and looked at the setting sun. I was so tired that I did not even remember getting home, or getting into bed and falling asleep, the only thing I remembered was a soft and barely audible voice whispering that he was sending someone to bring me home.

So uhh people what did you think, i mean there has been a decreased amount of reviews, but that doesn't matter, I only like knowing that people read my story, ugh and the last chapter is coming up! Thanks for Reading!


	11. Deal

Chapter 11: Deal

So uh what's up people, so yeah, hmm nothing much going on, working on the end, and the sequel after this is done :D, everything belongs to Capcom!R&R! Oh and mostly as each chapter goes by a month goes by in the story so chris has been with wesker for 9 months, oh and I am making a story of me getting sucked into the resident evil game series, so yeah enjoy.

/Chris's Pov/

Groaning as the sun's rays tapping against my face, realization struck me, informing my mind and body that I have returned from my dream land, and are back in reality. Blinking my eye's , once, twice, I could finally open them fully. Licking my terribly dry lips I pushed my sore frame up from its place on the bed. My hands leaving imprints on the mattress and I cracked my back. Scanning the room, I found that I was alone, the shadows of the room, filling me with little fear. Pushing my hand through my bed head, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and placed them on the floor. Rubbing my eye's, removing any sleep which used to be there, I pushed myself off the bed. Making My way out of the room I walked down several halls until I arrived at the kitchen. Stomach growling I walked over to the fridge.

Opening the fridge door I scanned the nutrients. Oranges no, strawberries no, apples no, carrots no, where is the damn junk food!? I shut the door. Walking over to the pantry , I looked inside there. Beans,crackers,cereal,bread, ect. Frowning I left the place. Why was I craving sweets? Where was the junk food Dammit!? I found myself in the ' family room'. A large white fireplace stood at the end of the room, the flames roaring. Above its top stood a full mirror. In front laid a white square coffee table, on either side of that, around 12 or 13 inches apart stood two black lined white couches. And In front of the coffee table was a three person couch. A man, around 6ft stood with his arm rested on the mantles edge. Poking the roaring flames with the fire poker. He wore a black sweater, black jeans, and black leather combat boots.

His sandy blonde hair spiked up slightly. he must have heard me, since he turned slightly. A black mask covered part of his face, his eye's were a deep greenish-yellow. Cocking his head to the side he stepped towards me. Taking a step back I found myself backed into his chest. " So you're Christopher..." His deep voice whispered into my ear. Taking in a deep breath I nodded my head . Chuckling I felt him grasp my shoulders and spin me to face him. Meeting his eye, since the other one was covered I held back a scream.

" Yah know," He mumbled and looked me over, " I got paid a hefty price for getting you..",his hands brushed over my hair. Whimpering slightly I knocked his hand away from me, earning a growl and a sharp slap to my face. Who was this creep? Why was he here? i have never even seen him around the mansion before! Holding my cheek I looked up to him slowly, his eye showed a hint of annoyance.

" I don't know why," his hand traced the side of my cheek, " But the master always goes after mates with spunk"

Looking away I heard him growl and felt him grab me by my chin and force me to face him. " Listen kid," his eyes glowed menacingly, " I like to make deals, and you seem like you would make on to stay here, am I right?"

Nodding my head I heard him laugh, " Well then, let's make a deal," He sat me down on the couch, " I will leave you here for a month, but during that time you have to get me a scroll that resides here"

Not giving me time to ask him what it was he walked away " It's the only one here, but it's hidden, find it and you stay, but if you don't" He stops at the door, " You come with me when I return", and he left.

Dumbfounded I stood from the couch and ran towards the door, looking out I found that he was gone. Still holding my face I leaned against the wall, one month, in one month he will return and wesker will be here, he'll save me,right?

/unknown pov/

As I ran off into the woods which surrounded the royals castle, I couldn't help but smirk. That scroll is worth a fortune, it holds the key to immortality. Those royals wouldn't use it or let anyone else use it, those fools. We could have run this world long ago, none of the originals would have died! yet they hid it away, concealed it in their castle, were only they could reach it, or a mate. The mates don't know about it, so they don't go after it, but with Chris, I will get my hands on it and make a fortune! I'll rule this world, kill the humans, but keep some of them as toys. Yes this will be so sweet, I can nearly taste it! Now all I must do is stay away from Blain and his followers, get the scroll and do what I must from there! Oh dear satan I can't wait!

So uh how was this chapter, sorry if it seems rushed, but when things go on in my mind I do it! So yeah, remember a new story, me sucked into the resident evil world, A wesker fangirl and a wesker x Chris fangirl,leon x Krauser fangirl, they are so dead! Welp let me know what you think. Oh and if you wouldn't mind, could anyone help me find a good cover for this story's sequel, it would be very appreciated! leave me a link if you do! Luv you all, have a cookie * throws cookies *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hello my subjects I am back from the grave of writers block and have brought you this wonderful new chapter of the story, a vampire's bite! Oh before I forget, you all know Fire-ninja-Yamakaza right? Well if you don't...Do you live under a damn rock!? Hehe, well said person has written a different view of the story for Jessica, her character. It is way better than mine so far though ._., but it doesn't have that much reviews,favorites,follows, ect. So if you don't mind checking it out, it would be greatly appreciated by myself and the lady, or man mentioned before. ….So professional! Oh and I need help sending things to a beta

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own a single ounce of characters,plot,or storyline of the Resident Evil franchise,it belongs to their rightful owners Capcom.

A Vampire's Bite

/Blaine's Pov ( 3rd person )/

Blaine paced the confines of his office. Holding his chin in thought. His eyes narrowed in annoyment. Several lower class vampire's stood before the man,visibly fear.

" I give you ALL!" Blaine snarled, " One simple,and I mean SIMPLE! Task!",several of the vampire's flinched as he hissed the word 'task'.

They feared their master more when he was like this. I mean the man could snap anyone of them in half with a flick of his wrist. Pushing a strand of his snowy white main from his face, Blaine reared back to face his subjects. " Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap you all in half!" He snarled and grabbed one poor undead soul by the throat.

"Ack" He groaned as his master squeezed his throat, blocking his windpipe. Snap. The mans neck was broken and his body was thrown across the room. Gasps erupted from the many vampires as their master turned towards the wall. " Get out, before you end up like him" he snarled and slammed his fist down upon the desk, " NOW!". The room was soon free from any other soul, besides Blaine's. Baring his teeth he growled, " Cell you better have succeeded!" he snarled and leaned against his desk. Pressing his thumb to the pager he called for candy, he had made another mess.

/Chris's Pov/

Chris had managed to regain somewhat of his posture after his 'meeting ' with the mystery man. Gnawing on his lip, he walked out of the family room and made his way towards the bathroom. opening the door, he pushed his way in front of the mirror. His chocolate brown hair was a tangled mess and his eye's were clear with worriment. Running a hand through his hair, he released a low sigh. This was out of control, all he wanted to do in his life was become a pilot for the army. Now he was stuck being the mate of some vampire prince. It's funny how your life can change so suddenly. The soft padding of footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall. Tensing, he let out a whimper, Could it be that guy again? Has he changed his mind and was coming back to take him away! No he couldn't leave! Grabbing a... well there wasn't anything for him to grab, so he got ready to throw a punch when the intruder entered. The footsteps came closer and closer until they rounded the corner and walked inside. Pulling his arm back, Chris landed a hard punch to the face of the culprit. With a thud he or she fell to the floor.

" Ow what the hell Chris!" oh shit...that wasn't him...

" S-sorry Jess"

"mmm!" she growled and stood up from her spot on the ground, holding her chin. She looked pissed. Well he did just hit her square in the jaw.. " What's your deal!?" she grumbled and pushed me into the wall, rubbing her chin as she gazed into the mirror. Her cheek had a faint red blush where he punched her, and he instantly felt horrible. She was a girl and well he just hit her, who wouldn't feel horrible after doing that?!. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze. " Hehe sorry about that.." he apologized and gave her a half smile, but forced it away when she glared at him. " Whatever, now get out I gotta pee" and Chris was shoved out of the room and the door slammed into his face. Mouth parted slightly, he shook his head, " Now comes the hard part, deciding" He mumbled and made his way through various halls. Should he get the scroll? Will the man keep his promise?

All these thoughts raced in his mind. pushing a door open, he found himself in the study. When he got there, he didn't know. How he got there, he didn't know. Shelves were lined up and down the walls of the study. A faint orange glow came through the window, it was nearly day. Walking towards a desk which was situated in the middle of the room, he traced his finger along the surface of the wooden surface. He stood behind the desk, staring down at a book. It had what looked like Egyptian lettering drawn along the cover and over the pages. Now he wasn't an expert on Hieroglyphics, but he could tell when they were important. Placing his hand onto the cover of the book, he opened it and a faint light immersed the room. Leaning forward to get a better look, he squinted his eye's. The symbols began the move and change. Going from their unusual pattern they now spelled out a phrase.

' Thy who seeks peace, shall seek in darkness. The bringer of madness, the bringer of light. A newborn son shall be conceived at the time of pure light. Trickery and madness ensure, but bliss awaits. Bound by blood, the mate shall perish, and be reborn into a parent. The mist will shroud thy judgement, but soon will fade and show the truth'

As he read the poem, a bookshelf moved from it's place, and revealed a spiral staircase, lit by flickering torches.

Turning around, Chris made his way towards the passageway. Stepping inside, he hit a pressure plate and the case blocked the exit again. Sealing him away. " Huh" he gasped and pounded on the wall, but to no use. Turning back to face the dark hall, he swallowed and began going down the flight of stairs. Not knowing what awaited him.

Ok so this chapy sucks I know, but it came out like this and if you don't like it, just don't say anything harsh. Like you raised, if you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all! XD anyway, R&R!


End file.
